


Smoggy Cities and Bleak Skylines

by Lettie (LettieLou)



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: AU - Cars, AU - Found Family, AU - Illegal activities, Gen, Outcast Techno, Phil is Sadza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettieLou/pseuds/Lettie
Summary: Bleak Skylines awaited the young thief, as nothing remained. The desolate feeling of being uprooted, forced away from his family by his choices. His father disowning him, his twin ignoring him. He just wanted to give them a better life, more stability than what they had.-He hadn't seen them for five years, when he gets a desperate phone call from his twin. He was crying, and shouting, and pleading. The youngest had fallen into the same rabbit hole he never escaped from.
Relationships: Phil Watson & Technoblade & WilburSoot & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit, Technoblade & WilburSoot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Smoggy Cities and Bleak Skylines

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's a bit short, it's currently 6AM and I'm working on fixing and reposting 'Exhausted'. I've just kinda had this idea in my head for a while.

The door creaked open, as he strode into the house. Waiting, on the sofa, was his father. He set his keys down, and gave a small, exhausted sigh before sitting across from the elder. Phil raised his head from where it lay in his hands, and looked sadly at the eldest.

  
"Tech, you need to stop this. It's not safe for you, it's not safe for me, it's not safe for your brothers. I don't know how long it will be until they come for us, strip our freedom from us. They will send Tommy back into the state-run facilities. They will send Wil back to juvie. They will try you as an adult, and you will not be able to escape this time." Phil stood from the couch, and took Techno's keys off the counter.

  
"I need you to be gone by tomorrow. I cannot have you risk the safety of your younger brothers anymore." Phil hardened his face, and sharpened his voice. It did nothing to hide the waver, as he looked at the child he raised in front of him.

  
Techno looked up from the chair, and gave a small nod. It had gone too far, and he was in too deep. He stood without a word, his discheveld pink hair falling from the ponytail he usually kept perfect. Phil could see the exhaustion in his body language, the pure agony written between his shoulders. Phil pointed to the backpack, and whispered for him to pack his things.

  
Techno could see how his father tilted his head downwards, so his hair could hide his eyes. His green eyes that were overflowing with tears. Techno walked slowly past, and grabbed the backpack that Phil had pointed out to him.

  
"I understand." He said, keeping his voice level and his words short. He took the keys from Phil's hand, and continued to his room.

  
His slowly picked up the few important things, a framed photo of him, Tommy, and Wilbur on the day Tommy got adopted. It was taken outside the courthouse, with Tommy crying from happiness between the twins. A small matchbox car that Tommy had given him, for his 15th birthday. An ipod full of songs that Wilbur had sung, recorded, and then given to him. His phone and phone charger were set carefully on the pillow, with a letter to his siblings and his father. He threw a few sets of clothes in the backpack, before zipping it up. Looking at his bed, he noticed a stuffed pig resting near the foot. It was something that Wilbur had gotten him as a joke gift, and one he realized he couldn't leave without. Techno slung the backpack over his back, and the pig under his arm.

  
Phil was no longer in the livingroom, and Techno whispered a prayer for that. However, on the coffee table, there were three envelopes addressed to his name. He grabbed them, before walking off to the car sitting in the driveway.

  
Once in the drivers seat, and his stuff slung into the passenger, he opened both of the letters. The first two had his name scribbled on it, clearly done by Phil. In the envelope, sat a few hundred dollars. He pulled out the small note, and gave a bittersweet smile to it 'Have a safe journey, I wish it could have gone any other way. Use this for gas, and food.'. He placed the money into the center console, before moving onto the next envelope Phil had written. Inside, sat the title to his car. Phil must have changed it to read his name after he turned 18, and he felt his eyes water as he read the last name. He would need to find a way to change it, he could not be affiliated with his old family any longer. It would get them into too much danger.

  
The last letter was addressed to him, from Harvard. He pushed down the tears, and shoved it into the center console before he could even read the damn thing. He didn't need to know what he missed, he couldn't live that life anymore. He started the 1995 Skyline GT-R and found himself driving through his small hometown.

  
He watched the neon red of the car reflect onto the passing windows in the shops, as he pulled up to one of the only stoplights. He fiddled with the radio, while waiting for it to turn green. Nothing was ever good at this time, so he carefully searched through his bag and found the ipod.

  
Plugging it into the aux cord, he pressed shuffle then accelerated away from the small town he had know for his entire life. Wilbur's peaceful voice called to him through the speakers, as he checked the mirror to make sure no one was trailing him. Only a new chapter can happen from this point. The only place to go from rock bottom is upwards, and upwards he shall rise.


End file.
